


Incomplete

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Incomplete

They both are incomplete.  
Physically as well as emotionally.  
Physically its obvious.  
Clint is deaf.  
He can't hear anything without hearing aids.  
On the other hand, Phil lost his hand.  
It makes both of them feel incomplete.  
Emotionally because they are away from each other.  
Clint still grieving Phil,  
And Phil still playing dead,  
But missing his love very much.  
Not many people know,  
But Clint was his cellist.  
He could play the cello.  
And Phil misses him so much.  
They both feel incomplete without the other.

Sometimes Phil wishes he could reveal himself.  
He could imagine Clint's shock.  
And subsequent disgust of Phil's lost limb.  
It scares Phil, so he keeps quite.  
As it slowly eats him away.


End file.
